Millionaire Misfits
"Millionaire Misfits" is a song by Iggy Azalea from her debut EP "Glory".The song features B.o.B. The song was first released under the title "Millionaire Dollar Misfits" on June 23, 2012.Later the song was included on the [[Glory (EP)|"Glory" EP]] under the title "Millionaire Misfits". Lyrics (Intro) Yeah we finally on, tell the world on Yeah we finally on, tell the world on Tell the world we on,tell the world we on That's the shit that I live for That's the shit that I live for That's the shit that I live for Who we sent get real Tell the world we on (Verse : Iggy Azalea) We fucking like blissing,eh TIP done made an investment It's hustle game till I'm resting Plus I'm riding around and I'm flexin' Hundred racks for a show,run it Broke bitches, I blow honey See you ain't talking 'bout no money What you talking 'bout hoe? Nothing,nothing GDOD,get dough or die we do Powder blue Guiseppes and I ease a Maserati coupe To all my bitches that's pretty and got a body too Tell 'em throw that dough in the air and go catch it (Hook) I said we kick shit ,big shit million dollar misfits Million dollar misfits,million dollar misfits We kick shit ,big shit, million dollar misfits Million dollar misfits, million dollar misfits Finally on (That's the shit that I live for) The world we on(That's the shit that I live for) , Yeah we finally on (That's the shit that I live for ) The world we on(That's the shit that I live for Who we sent to get real) (Verse: B.O.B) I said, I said ,I said I hop in the coupe Them I throw up the deuce I take my city every where I go In that A hat salute You see it's hustle game bang bang my niggers We too hard you can't hang Ain't no candidates ridin' this beat, that murder business campaign See I roll up the ciggy,burning donuts with Iggy Anywhere we land on the globe, we the hottest shit in yo city Your woman know when we coming she gon' pop up any minute She poppin' nails,poppin' pillies Might cop a Porsche, pop a wheelie (Hook) I said we kick shit ,big shit million dollar misfits Million dollar misfits,million dollar misfits We kick shit ,big shit, million dollar misfits Million dollar misfits, million dollar misfits Finally on The world we on Yeah we finally on The world we on (Verse : Iggy Azalea) Okay shining all I know, and balling all I do Get the millions when the spring and summer fall I do Falling through, you saw my crew We red carpet ready,bitch you say you are as who Dead fresh like we woke up on the runway Damn bitch,body banging like gun play Red bottoms no high tops no sick rocks No Hyundai I'm dumn paid Couldn't get 3 stacks outta Andre They ask me what I want, I ask 'em what you got Everything private plane multi million dollar yacht Got that off my hand the mansion On my way to Cabo ,riding suicidal condos Get money by the fallows (Hook) I said we kick shit ,big shit million dollar misfits Million dollar misfits,million dollar misfits We kick shit ,big shit, million dollar misfits Million dollar misfits, million dollar misfits That's the shit that I live for That's the shit that I live for That's the shit that I live for Tell the world we on Category:Songs